And After That
by BabyBee3
Summary: The sequel to What Happened. It's sad when you finally give your heart to someone and they disappear for good. Your best friend turns out to be your sibling and their life seems to be going down the drain. How do you handle something like? How do handle..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of And After That.  
****Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon!!!!**

**Summary: The sequel to **_**What Happened**_**. It's sad when you finally give your heart to someone and they disappear for good. Your best friend turns out to be your sibling and their life seems to be going down the drain. How do you handle something like? How do handle someones death and take care of the sibling you never knew you had?**

It's been two months since Ryo's death. Rika spent her time locked in her room. Trying hard to keep her tired mind off of Ryo. Everything went downhill for Henry. His parents started fighting and got a divorce. His mother claimed full custody of Suzie and the rest of his brothers and sisters and left. He hadn't heard from them since. Takato was doing very good. He and Jeri have been dating two months, two weeks and three days. Everything was going amazingly for the two of them. Kenta and Kazu buried themselves into video games. Hoping as Rika did to forget about their hero, but it was inevitable, Ryo was just unforgettable.

There was a knock on the front door of the Nonaka house hold. Rika answered it to find Henry and his father standing there. Henry's father walked right past Rika as if she wasn't even there.

"Henry!" Rika smiled and hugged him. Henry squeezed her tight.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time. Happy to see me?" She nodded. Henry smiled and rubbed her back. "Sorry about my dad's rudeness by the way." Rika shrugged as she pulled away. "How are you doing?" He added. Rika frowned slightly.

"I'm doing." Henry nodded in response.

"You're doing really good for only two months." Rika sighed. "What is it?" He asked as he took her hands that were balled into fists. He smoothed them out, opening her palms up.

"I can't help but think that maybe if I hadn't argued with him, He wouldn't of run off with Alice and Ken. That maybe he would of stayed and we could of protected him."

"I've been thinking the same thing Rika, but we can't change the past. All we can do is remember Ryo for who he was and what he did. We can't dwell on the things that may or may not have saved his life. Ryo wouldn't want that for you Rika." She nodded and changed the subject.

"What about you? Jeri told me about the divorce. Are you okay?" Henry smiled.

"Don't you worry about me, I'm fine." Rika didn't press the matter as she led him to the couch. Everything just seemed to get worse for Henry. He lost his best friend and then his mom and sister. Rika couldn't imagine what he must feel like right now.

"So what are you doing here?" Henry shrugged as his dad and Rika's mom walked in. They looked nervous. Rika's grandma came in and looked over at the two teenagers. She sighed and sat down on the other side of Henry.

"What's this about?"

"Your guess is probably better than mine." Rika stated as her Rumoko cleared her throat.

"How are you Henry?"

"I'm good, thank you Ms. Nonaka-"

"No need to show her how sweet you are. She doesn't deserve your kindness." Rika stood up.

"Now Rika, don't be rude. I have something very important to tell you."

"Oh please give me a break. I don't want to hear it!" Rika turned to leave.

"I'm married dear!" Rika stopped dead in her tracks. Henry remained quite watching Rika's movements. Making sure he was ready, just in case he had to hold her back.

"What?" Her voice went monotone. Rumoko's nervousness increased slightly. Monotone Rika was never a good sign.

"I got married Rika to Henry's father, Janyu." Henry looked up in shock. Rika's eyes widened.

"This can't be happening." Henry said. He pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Well it is." Rika said. She turned toward her mother. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She shouted.

* * *

There was a guy standing outside the living room window. He smiled and opened the window up some just in time to hear Rika's shouting. He just couldn't keep the smile off his face. He moved and leaned back out of site. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"That's my girl." He whispered.

* * *

"It's only been a month!" Henry said. "What in the hell possessed you to get married?" Henry was calmer than Rika, but that didn't hide the anger. Henry was infuriated. Only a month after the divorce and he was married. It was the most idiotic thing his father had ever done. Janyu was stupefied, Henry had never acted like that.

"Son there's no need for cursing. I understand how you must fee-" Henry cut across him.

"NO! You don't!" Rika took hold of Henry's arm. He didn't say anything else, just remained quite.

"You look," Rika said. "Like you have something else to tell us." Rumoko sighed.

"Henry, dear," She started quietly. Henry looked at her none to friendly. "I'm your biological mother." Rika's jaw dropped as Henry's eyes widened. He shook his head trying to clear it.

"And that's why you divorced her..." Henry looked away from them all. "Suzie." He whispered.

"Suzie isn't your sister Henry."

"Henry?" Terriermon whispered, tugging on Henry's shirt. Nothing was said after that. Not a sound came from any of them. Rika was watching Henry. She couldn''t believe how horrible things were getting for him. Terriermon continued to pull on Henry's shirt. It didn't do any good. Terriermon looked up at Rika. His eyes were deep and hallow and she knew she'd just lost Henry.

* * *

"What do you mean 'We lost Henry'?" Rika walked with Jeri and Takato to Guilmon's hideout. Henry sat against a tree with Alice standing over him.

"Alice?" Rika asked. Said girl looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey Rika, Takato and Jeri you look better." Jeri smiled and Takato waved. Alice looked away from them, looking down at Henry with a saddened expression.

"What are you doing here, I thought you went home." Rika said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did...but we made a promise to Ryo. So Ken and I came back." She hesitated and bit her lip. Ken came out from behind the tree Henry was against. "What's wrong with Henry? He won't say anything."

"He's not going to." Rika walked over knelled down beside Henry. She put her arm around his shoulder, his head came to rest on her shoulder. Rika looked up at the four of them. "As we know Henry's parents got divorce a month ago. He came over with his dad yesterday. Our parent's had a lot to say. His dad and my mom got married." Jeri gasped.

"So you guys are brother and sister now right?" Rika looked up at Takato and nodded.

"But not by marriage. We share the same mom." Rika looked down at Henry. "Suzie's not his sister."

"That makes since." Jeri whispered. Takato nodded in agreement. Alice looked confused.

"What makes since?" Takato looked over at Alice.

"Suzie is Henry's entire world."

"Oh." Alice murmured.

* * *

He hid behind a tree directly in front of where the Tamers and there digimon sat. He groaned, shifting slightly. His legs were going numb from crouching for so long.

"Okay, directly in front of them...not my best idea!" He whispered. He looked around and heard a little girl giggling. He decided to check it out. The boy backed up slowly 'til he hit another tree. He glance behind him. It was perfect he had enough cover to get there and back. Jeri glanced up from where she was seated in Takato's lap and met his gaze. "Oh shit!" He whispered. He moved as fast as he could into the trees before Jeri did a double take. He didn't stop until he found the source of the giggles. Suzie sat apon a swing. He smiled. This was perfect.

**That was the first ch. of And After That  
****I hope you guys enjoyed it :]  
****R&R**

**Bee lya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of _And After That.  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

"HENWY!!!!" Henry looked up at the familiar voice of his little sister. She was grinning as she ran towards the small group. Henry's eyes widened.

"Suzie?" He whispered in disbelief as the little girl ran up to him. He caught her in his arms with little effort. Takato's eyebrows knitted together. Rika crossed her arms over her chest. _'How did Suzie get here'_ She thought. Takato was thinking the same thing. Henry must have been too, because he asked. "How did you get here Suzie?"

"I can smell him!" Monodramon shouted. He ran around with his nose to the floor of the park.

"Wyo said you would be hewe Henwy! He bwought me to you!" Henry stood up, settling Suzie on his hip.

"That can't be right!" Rika said.

"Actually it could be." Alice murmured. They all looked at her. She looked over at Ken who sighed.

"Ryo's faked his death more than once." Ken explained. "That's why we came back. To see if he was really dead. Ryo's not the type to put his burdens on everyone else. I'm sure you've seen it first hand. His father isn't dead and if Ryo really is alive he's going to make sure Mr. Akiyama hasn't and won't harm any of us before he goes after his father himself." Jeri put her hand over her mouth.

"I knew I wasn't hallucinating!" Everyone looked at her. "I saw Ryo over there in the trees. I thought I was seeing things!" They all looked at the trees right across from them. Monodramon grinned and ran, jumping on something that was perched behind the tree closest to them. A boy fell out from behind the tree with Monodramon jumping on him.

"I found you, I found you! I knew you'd never leave me Ryo!" Monodramon shouted. Ryo groaned.

"Okay, okay Mono you found me! Stop bouncing, You're killing me!" Ryo shouted. He took in a breath when Monodramon stopped bouncing on him. He fell back against the ground and groaned again. Monodramon looked a little confused, Ryo had never really cared if he'd bounced on him.

"Ryo what's wrong?" Monodramon came up and put his paw on Ryo's cheek. Ryo forced himself up, grimacing as he did so.

"I'm not exactly in the best health conditions, Bud." Ryo rubbed Monodramon's head. Ryo stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up at Ken and Alice. Neither of them looked surprised. "You don't look to shocked to see me." Alice crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you did this again!"

"Alice-"

"It's different this time! It's not just me and Ken anymore! You have other friends that love you and are just as much involved in this as we are!"

"You two are only involved because I couldn't exactly leave you there! Same thing with them!"

"Of course, because you have to do everything yourself!" Ryo shook his head and smiled.

"You're only upset with me because you think I faked my death."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't!"

"I didn't fake my death."

"That's bullshit Ryo. Takato saw you die." Rika said. She couldn't believe this. Why would he lie, when the proof was right there in front of them? Ryo looked over at her.

"Yeah, I remember I was there. That's not the point though."

"What are you talking about?" Jeri asked. Ryo shook his head, rolling his eyes as he turned and walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL RYO?" Rika shouted after him. He looked back.

"If you want to know so badly then go talk to Azulongmon! I don't have time to tell you about it. I've only got a week!" Ryo left with Monodramon running after him.

"Rika?" Henry whispered. She shook her head.

"When I see him again, I'll kill him!"

"I'm afraid," A voice started. "That's impossible." Everyone looked up in the sky. There Azulongmon floated.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked.

"You can't kill someone who's already dead." Alice's eyes widened as did Ken's.

"You joined his mind and soul with his dead body?"

"Yes, it's temporary. He will only be here this week. So he can take care of his father. Then he will pass for good."

"Why would you do that?" Ken asked..

"It was his wish. That if he ever died before he took care of his father then I'd bring him back long enough to rid the world of his father. So Ryo could honestly rest in peace." Rika looked away. She couldn't take this. Henry put a hand on her shoulder.

"So, he really died?" Rika asked. She knew the answer, but she had to hear it.

"Yes."

"And in a week, he'll be gone for good?"

"Rika." Henry whispered. His hand slid down and gripped her elbow. Rika looked at him, her face gave away that she already knew the answer. The answer none of them wanted to hear.

"Yes."

* * *

Rika lay quietly on her bed, thinking about the days events. How did her day get from bad to worse? Henry got hurt and they were both hurt again. In a week they would lose Ryo all over again and Rika wasn't even sure that she would be able to see him again. Of course it was just like Rika to end arguing with him. That would be his last memory of her and her last memory of him. Walking away. She put her pillow over her face. She could feel the tears force their way out. This wasn't working for her. She hated crying, that's why she never did it. Was it possible that she could actually...love him? Just as the tears made their way down her cheeks she heard a quiet knock. Rika sat up and saw Ryo standing outside the room. Watching her through the glass door. Rika pulled herself out of bed and quickly wiped the tears away. She slid the door open.

"Hey." He murmured. Rika looked him up and down. He had a green T-shirt on and jeans with his hands in his pockets. He had a matching beanie on too. She had to admit. He looked good in it...for a dead guy.

"You know it's a little creepy knowing a dead guy is watching you." He smiled.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." He whispered. Rika closed the door behind her.

"What?"

"I know this is going to be the last time I'm going to see you and this will be my last memory of you. I don't want to screw it up." Rika shook her head.

"Don't do anything to piss me off." Rika got quiet for a moment. "Come here." He walked up and stood in front of her. She looked up at him. He met her gaze and bit his lip.

"Does this upset you?"

"I'm going to lose you all over again," She rested her forehead on his shoulder. She could the feel the tears coming again and she didn't want him to see. "And I don't know if I'm going to be able to get through it this time." Ryo shook his head.

"Rika you're strong-"

"I use to think so. And then I met you. You tore down my defenses so easily. You fought so hard for me."

"Do you want to know why?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." The tears escaped then, shocking Ryo. "Why are you crying?" His fingers brushed against her cheek.

"Can you believe that, I think I love you too?" Ryo shook his head and looked away.

"You're full of surprises tonight aren't you?"

"Does it make you sad?" He looked back at her and smiled.

"Only that I didn't get more time with you." Rika rested her head against his shoulder again. Ryo kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I never get tired of holding you. I never want to let go." He whispered. Rika grabbed hold of his shirt and looked up at him.

"Guess it wasn't meant to be." Ryo didn't say anything, he just kissed her forehead. "I can't hear your heart..."

"Of course you can't...I'm dead."

"Stop saying that. You're standing right here. You are alive." Ryo smiled at her. "Don't let it go to your head." She added. Ryo chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"It went to your head, didn't it?" He grinned and nodded.

"Uh huh." She giggled and pulled his beanie down over his eyes. "Hey!" Rika's giggles reduced to only a smile as she kept his hands from pushing his beanie back into place. "Oh come on Rika! I wa-" Rika stopped his plea dead in its track. She kissed his lips. She pulled away before he got the chance to kiss her back. He groaned and she giggle.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't just tease me like that."

"Sure I can."

"But it's mean."

"That's what I'm known for Hotshot!" Ryo groaned again. Rika finally gave in. It wasn't any fun when he stopped arguing. Rika pressed her lips to his, knowing it was the last time she'd ever be able to kiss him again. The last time she could hug him, the last time she'd see his smile or hear his laugh. Ryo pushed his beanie up out of his face, before she could stop him. Ryo pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Rika's arms slid around his neck. When the kiss finally ended, Rika couldn't let go. Ryo glanced at the alarm clock sitting on Rika's bedside table.

"Damn!" He whispered. He gave her a tight squeeze and took in a deep breath. "Rika." He murmured as he loosened his grip on her.

"No!" Rika mumbled into his shoulder as she shook her head. He couldn't leave yet, he'd just got there.

"I'm so sorry, Rika. I have to go, before I lose track of him." She let him pull away from her, but she kept hold for his shirt. "There's some stuff in a box under my bed. When all of this is over...I want you to have it, okay?" Rika nodded in response. "Anything that is a part of me belongs to you anyway." Rika kissed him again and again. Until she felt something being put into her hand. It was cold and felt very familiar. She looked down and spotted his D-Arc. Rika shook her head as she looked back up at him.

"Ryo-"

"I need you to take care of Monodramon for me. I can't trust anybody else with him. I know you can handle him and keep him undercontrol. Besides he really likes you. Now that you're living with Henry and Suzie's not here, I'm sure Terriermon will need somebody to play with." Rika smiled as did Ryo. He pecked her on the lips and kissed her cheek. She watched Ryo leave. Quietly and gracefully. She couldn't help, but roll her eyes. He just had to be perfect.

**Alright ch. 2! How about**** a round of applause for this one.  
...yeah i didn't think so either.  
R&R**

**Bee lya**

**P.S. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews for the 1st chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of **_**And After That.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

_"Hello?"_

_"You have something that belongs to me." Henry blinked in confusion and looked at his cell phone's caller ID. Unknown number._

_"I think you have the wrong number-"_

_"DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME, HENRY WONG! IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO!" Henry was quiet for a moment._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want the envelope."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Now, now Wong there's no need to lie. I know Ryo had to of given it to you or the girl and I've checked the girl already."_

_"I don't have it."_

_"I wonder if Suzie's bullet proof..."_

_"I can get it though. Ryo only ever talked to me about it, he never actually gave it to me. He told me where it was."_

_"Good. How long will it take?"_

_"A few days at the least. A week...tops."_

_"No. I need it soon. I'll give you three days. On the third day I'll call you and tell you what to do with it."_

_"I-...Hello?"_

Henry played the whole conversation over again in his head as he snuck into Rika's room. She was laying in her bed, asleep. He bent down over her and kissed her forehead. He hated to have to do this to her on top of everything that had already happened. Henry looked around the room.

"Renamon?" Henry whispered. Renamon appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Henry?"

"I need a favor. I know you don't want to leave Rika alone when she's like this, but I can't count on Terriormon for this."

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave Rika alone."

"Jeri's been dying to have a sleep over." Renamon eyed him suspiciously. "I need you to play with Suzie for three days."

"...You want me to...play with her...for three days." Henry nodded in response. Renamon could sense Henry's tension. "Alright." Henry smiled.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I'll get everything set up with Jeri tonight." Renamon nodded and disappeared. Henry took in a deep breath.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm going to Jeri's." Rika asked. Henry sighed, he should've known this was going to happen.

"Exactly what I said. you're going to Jeri's for three days." Henry responded, handing Rika a bag. Rika knocked his hand away.

"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can boss me around and it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm going to listen you!"

"You've been locked up at your house for two months! Yesterday was the first time you've seen Jeri since we got back from the digital world, wasn't it?" Rika didn't respond. "You can't lock yourself up, because he's gone. We want to be with you and face it together. Takato, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri are a crucial part of this team. They loved Ryo too and they want to help you cope. Believe it or not, Rika, it's not just you." Henry offered her the bag again. She took it and slammed the bedroom door.

Henry waited until Jeri picked Rika up before heading to Ryo's house. He pulled himself through Ryo's bedroom window. He jumped when he spotted Ryo. Ryo burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Henry muttered.

"Who were you expecting?"

"Do you have it or not?" Ryo smiled.

"Of course." Ryo handed the envelope to him. "Look, Henry, don't worry about Suzie. He'd never hurt her." Henry looked at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"He has a soft spot for little girls." Ryo laughed at Henry's grossed out expression. Ryo got serious all of the sudden. "How's Rika?" Henry smiled now.

"Hatin' me." Ryo gave him a confused look. "I sent her to Jeri's for three days."

"She's going to kick your ass when she gets back!" Henry shrugged. Ryo sighed and pulled his hands through his hair. "God, I wish I could see her again."

"You were just there last night."

"I know...I just had to leave. I only got a few minuets with her." Henry looked over at him.

"I'm supposed to meet your father. When I go to meet him why don't you spend that time with her and I'll call you after the meet."

"I don't know, Henry."

"I'm a big boy, Ryo. Besides you have six days left, right? I know you. You can't think straight when your head is else where."

"Five days." Ryo corrected. "I'll only have two days after that."

"Well you can't kill him now and expect to get some extra time with her. The moment he stops breathing, so do you."

"How am I supposed to do it in two days?" Henry smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're smart. You'll figure something out!"

"Yeah. Not as smart as you."

"Compliments will get you no where, Ryo!" Ryo chuckled as he walked over to the window.

"That's what she said." They both laughed as Henry joined him by the window.

"I could hit you for that one."

"Rika really did say that!" Henry rolled his eyes. Ryo jumped out of the window, leaving Henry to climb down. Once Henry was down, Ryo, held his hand out. Henry shook it.

"It was good seeing you again, Henry!" Henry smiled.

"You too, Ryo. I'll call you about the meeting." Ryo nodded and disappeared into the woods. "And for God's sake charge your cell!" Henry called after him. He heard Ryo laugh. Henry shook his head as he started walking down the street.

"Henry?" He stopped at the sound of his name. Looking back he saw Alice. "Hey!" She said, catching up to him.

"Hi." He murmured. He started walking again, she followed.

"Look. I know you've been having issues with your family and with Akiyama, but I was wondering if you want to hang out?" Henry remained quiet until Alice started fidgeting.

"When?"

"Well...I really hadn't gotten that far." She admitted, a blush creeping to her cheeks. He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. I could use some time out." Alice grinned in delight.

* * *

"Rika, I know you're upset with Henry for making you come, but he's right. You can't do this by yourself." Jeri said as she watched Rika pace angerly back and forth. She sighed and got off her bed. She sat down in Takato's lap, who was sitting in her computer chair. "This is harder than I hoped!" She whispered to him. He smiled and hugged her.

"You know how Rika is." He replied, kissing her forehead. Jeri looked up to met his gaze and instintly fell into his eyes. Jeri stared at him for a few more seconds before pulling him into a kiss. Rika stopped pacing and watched with a smirk. She leaned back against the wall and waited.

_**5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**10**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**15**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**20**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**30**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The two finally pulled apart just as Rika decided it was a good time to cough. They jumped and looked over in her direction. Rika raised and eyebrow, a smirk still playing at her features.

"A thirty minuet make-out session! Is that what you guys do when you're together? Tongue wrestle?" Neither one answered, but the tomato red blush they were sharing was answer enough for Rika. She rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving.."

"You can't go! I promised Henry!"

"I don't care! I'm leaving!" Rika walked out of Jeri's bedroom and out the front door. It was pitch black outside. "I didn't think I'd been here that long." Rika started walking down the street. She kept going for what felt like forever and new she was lost when the streetlights disappeared. Rika stopped just as she bumped into someone.

"Rika?"

"...R-Ryo?"

"What are you doing at my house? You're supposed to be at Jeri's!" She couldn't see him at all. She could only hear his voice, it was just a little to creepy for her.

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess?"

"RYO!" She heard him sigh.

"It's complicated, Rika. Please...leave it at that." She didn't say another word.

**Well thats it for now.  
R&R please!!!!**

**Bee lya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of **_**And After That.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Henry and Alice sat on a pair of swings at the playground, talking. Alice was still in shock that he'd agreed to hang out. With everything he's been going through he should of said no, but he didn't. Henry had said yes. She was starting to think that he was just being nice The streetlights flickered out. Alice normally wouldn't of minded, but Henry jumped up as if knowing something was wrong. Alice stood up too.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Alice asked. She couldn't see anything at all. For the few times she stayed here with Ryo, she knew pitch black was very unusual.

"He's been following me." Henry whispered. Alice grabbed hold of his arm. "Dammit!"

"Who?" Henry didn't respond, but his arm yanked out of hers. "Henry, what's wrong?" Still a silent response. She heard rustling somewhere behind her. "Henry, this isn't funny!" Alice felt something stick her in the back of her neck. She went completely numb all over and fell to the ground.

Alice awoke to a pounding headache. She lay on a cold surface. Her eyes flew open to reveal Henry next to her. She couldn't focus on anything else, but his bloody features. Alice pulled herself across the damp floor to him. Once she reached him, she moved her fingers against the tiny cuts on his cheek and forehead. Although she couldn't figure where all the blood was coming from. She's seen Ryo get the crap beat of him and she's nursed him back to health. Seeing Ryo like that pulled at her heartstrings, but seeing Henry like this broke her heart. She held back the tears as she shook his shoulder.

"Henry?" She shook his shoulder again. "Wake up, Henry. Please!" Henry's eyes fluttered open. He groaned.

"Alice? You're awake. I was afraid he hit you hard enough to-" Henry never finished his sentence. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her.

"Henry?" Alice whispered. She pulled her fingers through his hair. Henry put his hand over his eyes and rolled on to his back.

"Oh God, I'm seeing doubles!" He muttered.

"Oh, Henry. What can I do for you?"

"There's nothing you can do, Alice. Thank you though." He sat up suddenly. "Are you okay?" She smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Henry looked at her. Alice looked him over this time and now she knew where all the blood had come from. His white T-shirt was cut down the middle, a deep bloody gash following the spit ends. "Henry?" He smiled and looked down at the gash going down his chest and stomach.

"I was waiting for you to notice."

"Did that happen when-"

"No, I woke up before you did. He came in here and-" He closed his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered, looking back at her. Alice was about to say something when they heard a slam. She finally took in their surroundings as a man started walking towards them. The room was small and looked very much like a dungeon. It basically was a dungeon. There were chains attached to the walls and to top it off there were actual skeletons hanging from some of the chains. Alice even noticed that pushed back in corner was torture devices. Some had long sharp blades and others that had chains or ropes. She could only imagine what they do.

"ALICE!" The man that had walked in slammed her against the wall and chained her up.

"HENRY!" She screamed as the man slammed Henry down to the floor. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Alice watch as the man beat Henry repeatedly.

* * *

"You're seriously going to leave me here by myself while your father is creeping around?" Ryo stared at her from the kitchen. Rika was laying on the couch, trying to convince Ryo stay put...it wasn't working.

"Rika you have nothing to worry about. He abandoned this house forever ago."

"Yeah, I have nothing to worry about...EXCEPT that you lost track of him." Ryo sighed.

"Yes I lost track of him, but I know where his hideout is. He'll return there eventually!"

"How do you know?"

"Rika, just stop! I'm going." He knelt down in front of the couch. "...I have to." Rika put her hand on his cheek.

"Why?" Ryo took hold of her hand.

"I can't afford to keep losing him. I have to make sure he's in sight at all times. I'll find him back at his little devil castle. I'll end it there." Rika took hold of him and pulled him closer to her, knowing what he was going to say next. "Then, I really can rest in peace! Don't you want that for me?"

"Yes. I just-" Ryo raised his eyebrows.

"Just what?"

"Just you." She rested her other hand on top of his head and kissed his forehead. He smiled.

"For the first time...I feel...wanted." Rika smiled at him and kissed him.

"I'm glad."

* * *

The second the man released her from the chains she was at Henry side. Stroking his bruised face, crying and praying that he'd be okay. Once the man left she pulled Henry into her lap. Henry opened his eyes.

"Alice...are y-you okay?" Alice smiled and pulled her fingers through his hair.

"You just got the living shit beat out of you and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Henry grabbed the hand that was going through his hair and pressed it against his chest. Alice bit her lip.

"Yeah. I gue-I guess I am."

"You are an amazing person." Henry looked up at her and squeezed her hand.

"I'm not so amazing for getting you into this mess." Alice shook her head.

"Oh don't say that. You didn't know." Henry sighed. Alice hugged him. "It'll be okay, Henry. We'll find away out of here and get you some help. Everything will be okay."

"If you say so."

"I do, we'll be fine."

"Well I hope we get out of here before he comes back. I don't think I can't take another beating like that."

"Henry!" He let go of her hand and pulled away from her. He laid back down on the ground and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Low battery..." He whispered. He dialed a number that Alice didn't recognize and put it on speaker.

* * *

Ryo heard his cell phone vibrating on the coffee table. Ryo shifted slightly and reached for his cell.

"If you answer that, I will kill you." Rika whispered in his ear. He smiled, but grabbed it anyway. He looked at the collar ID. Rika glanced at it. "Ugh! What does he want?" Rika closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest trying to ignore the fact that her brother felt the need to interrupt them. Ryo kissed her shoulder before answering the phone.

"Hey, Henry. What's going on?"

"Listen Ryo, I don't have much time. I don't know when he'll be back or when my phone will die so listen carefully. After I left your house Alice and I went to the park and he followed us there. He kidnapped us and now we're stuck in this room."

"Oh shit! Are you guys okay?" Rika's eyes shot open.

"Ryo, what's going on?" She whispered.

"I'm fine." He heard Alice say. "I'm a little beat up, but I'll be okay." Henry added.

"I'll come get you guys, just hang in there!"

"Hurry Ryo! Henry's not going to be able to handle another be-" Alice exclaimed just as the line went dead.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Ryo looked over at Rika.

"Yeah."

"And you're not coming back this time, are you?" Ryo kissed her neck and then her lips.

"No...now let me up."

"No."

"Rika, I got to save Henry and Alice. I may not be coming back, but I can give you your brother back. Think of it as a birthday present." Rika looked out the window. "Happy birthday, Pumpkin." Ryo whispered as they watched the sun start to rise. She felt Ryo get up. She sat there and watched the sunrise until she felt Ryo's lips at her ear. "I love you, Rika." The front door closed and silence appeared.

**R&R please and thanky.  
I think this story is rolling along  
quite smoothly.**

**Bee lya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of **_**And After That.**_**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

"Henry?" Alice whispered, touching his cheek.

"Hmm?" Alice was really starting to worry now. Henry kept fading in and out of consciousness. She wished Ryo would hurry up.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay."

"If I was okay you wouldn't have to keep checking if I'm conscious or not." Alice groaned as she heard the door creak open. Alice glanced at the door and spotted Ryo. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Ryo! Henry keeps going in and out of consciousness and what took you so long?" Ryo looked past her at Henry.

"He looks pretty bad. If we don't get him out of here he might go into a coma!" Ryo said, ignoring Alice's question. He went over to where Henry lay. "Can you walk Wong?" Henry opened his eyes and looked up at Ryo.

"You are hilarious, Akiyama!"

"Now, now there is no need for sarcasm." Ryo said as he helped Henry up. He put one of Henry's arms around his shoulders and walked him out the door.

**1 Hour Earlier**

_**BANG BANG**_

"Who would be knocking on my door so early?" Takato murmured as the banging increased on his bedroom door. He opened it to reveal Ryo. "Ryo? What are you doing here?"

"Just get dressed and call Kazu and Kenta, tell them to meet me at the park. Ken and I will meet you there. It's an emergency!" Ryo said. He started running down the stairs.

"What happened?" Takato called after him.

"He kidnapped Henry and Alice!" Ryo yelled back."Don't waste any time!" Takato followed him downstairs and grabbed the phone just as the front door slammed shut. He started dialing.

* * *

Rika pulled herself off the couch where Ryo had left her. She felt numb as she tried to block everything out. Her worries over Henry and Alice. The pain of loosing Ryo for the second time. She wished it would go away so she could live normally again...or maybe not so normal just free of pain. Rika glanced at the stairs, it made her sad. She remembered that there was something under his bed for her, but she was too scared to climb the stairs. Too scared to see what he'd left her. She finally made her way up the stairs and into his old room. Rika knelled down next to his bed and looked under. A single cardboard box was under there. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough. Rika pulled it out. The top of the box said "Rika". She slowly opened it up and saw a bunch of folded up pieces of paper. Six total. She pulled out the one directly on top that said "Read this first." It read:

_Dear Rika,_

_If you're reading this then I died. Knowing me I probably left at the wrong_  
_time. I put all this stuff in here for you. I think you might need them. I don't_  
_want you to ever forget how much I love you or to forget about me completely._  
_I wrote these notes when I was in the process of actually liking you. You'll_  
_probably get a kick out of them. Don't be to hard on Henry either, he's_  
_your big brother he loves you. _

_I love you!_

_Ryo_

Rika set it aside and picked up another one as she felt her heart beating faster. It was starting to make her nervous. He said these were notes from when he'd first started liking her. There's no telling what he could of been thinking. She opened the second one.

_Jake,_

_I met this girl today. She and two of her friends were lost. It wasn't_  
_surprising, I mean it's not too hard to get lost in the Digital World._  
_This girl, her name is Rika. I don't think she likes me that much. Kazu_  
_says it's because I beat her at the tournament, but that was just so long ago..._  
_then again, I have no clue what month it is. Rika is actually kind of cute._  
_I met a few more of her friends today. None of them seemed surprised that she_  
_acted in such a way. Hmmm what do you think?_

_Ryo_

Rika looked confused as she read this. Who had he sent this note to? It had to be someone close to him, because Ryo had to trust him enough to tell him about the Digital World. Rika saw a reply at the bottom of the page.

_Well Ryo, it sounds to me like you've got your first crush._  
_Man...you've grown up so fast. It seems like it was yesterday I was_  
_patching you up from your runaway abuse. It's about time though kid your_  
_14, I was starting to get worried. That girl sounds a bit feisty...only you would_  
_go for that kind of girl. You've got yourself a fighter, good luck with that._  
_I hope she gives you a kick in the right direction. Like in the direction back home._  
_Your favorite stepbrother,_

_Jake_

"I didn't know he had a step brother." She whispered to herself. Rika set the note down on top of the one he wrote her and went for the third one.

_Dude, Jake, you're my only stepbrother._  
_I don't know if I want to come home. I like it a lot here._  
_You always told me I'd make something of myself and that I was_  
_needed for something else. I think this is it. Saving the Digimon_  
_and taming Cyberdramon. I belong here and I can't see myself_  
_back home with him. I do miss Katie and Arianna though, tell them_  
_I love them. Tell Judy I said hey too...I guess._  
_I separated from Rika's friends today. There great kids,_  
_but I doubt I'm going to see any of them ever again_  
_so it's best not to get attached. They had to go look for her, I guess she_  
_just couldn't handle my awesomeness! I actually...really miss her._  
_The coolest person you'll ever meet,_

_Ryo_

Rika wished he was with her right now. She'd tell him his "Awesomeness" was so not a factor in the reason she left and that he was just full of himself. She'd also tell him that she was the coolest person anyone would ever meet. Rika could picture that happy little smile of his he would have if they were talking about it right now. She could almost hear his sarcastic remarks. She read Jake's response.

_HA! You only wish you were cool.  
I'm the coolest person you'll ever meet. Look_  
_I understand your hatred for the man, but what about_  
_Katie and Arianna. What about my son that you promised you'd_  
_take to a baseball game. Mark misses you. All I hear is "Where's Uncle Ryo!"_  
_You can't just runaway from your problems. You're not little anymore! You'll have_  
_to deal with him sooner or later. You. Need. To. Come. Back._  
_Maybe she left because she saw how much of a scaredy cat you are._  
_Your conscious,_

_Jake_

It sound like Ryo really liked Jake. She had a feeling that Ryo didn't appreciate that to much when he read it. She set that one aside and reached for the fourth.

_Now that was really uncalled for. By the way your_  
_a sucky conscious. I know I need to come back. I'm just trying_  
_to live a little before I do. You had it easy when you lived there. I didn't._  
_I never got to be a kid. Here? Everyone respects me. I even met two guys_  
_who worship me. It's nice to be appreciated...it's actually amazing._  
_So don't start with me about my problems. They're none of your business._  
_I got to see her again today. I had to save her. There's this weird red stuff_  
_everywhere. She's stubborn, but I really like her. I also had to go look for her_  
_when she ran off again. I found her just in time. I plan to spend a little_  
_more time with these guys and hopefully get to know them...and her._

There was no reply to this one. Rika realized that of course there wouldn't have been. That's the time they had returned from the digital world and Ryo had come along with them. Although Rika wished there had been a reply. She wanted to know what Jake would of said to him in response. There were only two left now. She went for the fifth.

_All my life I've wished for love this true._  
_I cherish every moment I have with you._  
_When you're near I can't help but smile_  
_Because you are my reason for survival._  
_If I ever lost you I'd cry a river,_  
_Just the thought of it makes me quiver._  
_When we are alone together,_  
_I wish I could stop the time and live in that moment forever._  
_A thousand words could not express the feelings I have inside for you._  
_Please say you feel it too._

Reading these letters made her sad. Broke her heart. She grabbed the sixth one and held it firmly in her hands. Not really wanting to open it. It was last one. She opened it and began to read.

_There was a time where I didn't believe in love. I really thought it never existed, but this is the time that makes me want to thank you. Thank you everything, because it is you that taught me love, and how to love. Before, I feared love. But now, I know I can't go on without love. Not any love, but your love, my love, my only, my one. I know you might fear my love. Here I am telling you to not fear it, but have it. Out of all the things money can buy and life can give, my love to you can not and will never match. Because it is you who I live for and will die for. It is you who has my heart, body, and soul. My eyes open to see you and close to picture you. You run wild in my mind, You stay still in my heart. My soul you share and my body you hold. Forgive me if I stop writing, but I must, for I fear words written on a paper can not describe what I honestly feel for the obsession of my love, for you my love._

Rika felt tears running down her cheeks and for once she didn't wipe them away. She let herself sit there and cry with his words in her hands.

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed.  
Wednesday is my last day of school  
so SUMMER will be officially here and don't worry  
the update won't be as long, I've already started  
chapter 6 and the end of this story is almost near.**_

_**The update will be very soon I promise!**_

_**Bee lya**_

_**P.S. I don't own the last two little notes. 3  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of **_**And After That.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Ryo handed the now unconscious Henry to Kazu and Kenta. Ken and Takato came out from behind one of the large trees as Alice looked at Ryo questioningly.

"Take him to a hospital as fast as you can. Make up something crazy if you have to, just get him there." The two boys nodded and ran off dragging Henry with them. "Alice you go too." Alice's eyebrows rose.

"What about you?" Ryo shrugged.

"This is it. What I've been waiting to do since I was three." Alice nodded and hugged him, clinging to him as she remembered everything they had went through together. She remembered how he'd tried to do this once before and how he'd failed. Ryo had ended in coma.

"I'll miss you." She whispered. Ryo nodded in response and gently pushed her away.

"Go." Alice went and hugged Ken and then Takato.

"Be careful you two!" They both nodded and she ran after Henry.

"Well," Ryo murmured. "are you guys ready." There was no answer from the two of them. Ryo grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." Ryo turned around and walked back into the house of Old Man Wicker with his two friends right behind him.

* * *

Rika looked back into the box and noticed a bunch of pictures in there. Her eyes narrowed. It had to be Jeri's doing. Rika grabbed the first one and smiled. It was a picture of her and Ryo kissing at Guilmon's hideout, right before they'd went to the digital world and Ryo's untimely death. Rika hadn't notice any cameras. Rika turned the box upside down and let the pictures fall out. One, in particular caught her eye. This was of her and Ryo kissing again, but it was their first kiss. After she'd found out about all the hell Ryo was going through with his father and how he decided to take matters into his own hands to keep everyone safe. Rika had to admit she was glad that there was a picture, but who had taken it. It had only been Ryo and Rika in her yard. Her grandma and mom had been inside, still confused about the arguing Ryo and Rika had done. She set the picture down and glance around when she saw a blood red envelope with a note attached to it.

_Rika,_

_This envelope is very important! You can't tell anyone about it,  
not even Jeri. Henry already knows so it's okay to talk to him about  
it if you really need to. This envelope contains the key to the digital world.  
Azulongmon gave it to me a long time ago. He said he couldn't trust it with anyone else.  
Now that I'm gone, I pass it on to you. I trust you more than anything._

_I know you'll do what's right._

_Ryo_

Rika stared at the envelope in awe. She never expect for Ryo to have something like this or for him to pass it to her. What on God's Green Earth made him think she was better than Henry to take care of something like this. She sighed. Only Ryo would do this to her.

Rika put everything that had once been in the box back and stood up. She set the box down on his bed and walked over to his closet. She opened it out of curiosity. Only hoodies and sweaters were in there. The was one sweater in there that was a plain dark blue. Rika and Jeri had put there money together to buy that for Ryo two Christmas' ago. The first time he wore it Rika had jumped up and hugged him. She had knocked him to the ground. Rika had been so happy that day she didn't even be sarcastic with him for the rest of the day. She had been a complete angel and was really nice to him. Rika wouldn't be surprised if Jeri had gotten a picture of them on the ground.

There was a hoodie Rika had just spotted. It was green and black. It was her favorite. She'd told him multiple times that she was going to steal it from him. He let her borrow it after a while. She wore it everyday for a month and when he asked for it back she ran from him. He had to chase her down and wrestle her for it. Obviously he had won. Now there was nothing he could do about it. She pulled Ryo's hoodie off of the hanger and slid it on. Rika went and laid down on his bed, pulling his pillow close to her. She inhaled, letting herself breathe in his scent.

* * *

"Takato, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Takato murmured breathlessly, pushing himself up. Ken helped pulled him to his feet. Ryo glanced back at him.

"You should be more careful. There are booby-traps everywhere." Ryo whispered, pushing the two of them behind a wall as a man walked by. Once the hall was clear they started up a set of stairs. "These stairs will lead up to a master bedroom. Hopefully he'll be in there, if not I'll be waiting a while. You two have to get out if he's not there. Understand?" They hesitated, glancing at each other, before nodding. The three of them traveled up the stairs quietly. Making their way to the bedroom at a slow pace.

* * *

_Ring Ring_

Jeri walked to the other side of her bedroom and picked up her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID.

"Hi, Alice!"

"Hello, Jeri. I've got some really bad news."

"Oh, what's wrong? Is Rika okay?" Jeri asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get hold of her." Jeri sighed. That was typical. "It's Henry. He's at the hospital...in a coma." Jeri gasped as she heard Alice sniffle.

"What happened?" Alice took a deep breath.

"Ryo's father kidnapped me and Henry. He beat up on Henry and put him in a coma. Ryo saved us at the last minuet. The doctor's don't know if Henry's going to wake up or not. Rika won't pick up her cell and I don't know her home phone. I'm freaking out!"

"Oh, Alice. It'll be okay. Look I'll go look for Rika and I'll let their parents know what's going on. I'll take care of everything. You just stay with Henry, in case he wakes up."

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Good." Jeri said and then hung up. She put her cell in her pocket. Jeri tapped her finger against her chin absently. Where would Rika go?

* * *

"RIKA AKIYAMA!" Rika jumped awake from where she'd fallen asleep in Ryo's bed. Jeri hit her with the pillow until Rika snatched it away.

"What? And that's not my last name." Jeri gave her a small smile and giggled.

"It sounded cute. You need to go to the hospital. Your mom, grandma an-"

"Why do I need to go to the hospital?" Rika interrupted as she sat up.

"Rika..." Tears started to make there way down Jeri's cheeks. Rika stood.

"Spit it out!"

"Alice called. Henry's in a coma, their not sure if he's going to wake up." Rika's eyes widened in shock. "Your mom called right before I found you and said that they had to put him on-" Rika took off running before Jeri could finish her sentence. Jeri wiped her eyes and followed.

**Okay you guys that's it for now.  
Next chapter...Ryo's...second death  
and then Rika's most inner thoughts and feelings.  
2 chapters left until this story ends :(:**

**R&R**

**Bee lya  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of **_**And After That.**_**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Ryo entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him, noticing someone standing by the window. He gave the room a once over. The floor and ceiling were rotting and the walls were caving in. The king-sized mattress was torn open and the white sheets were stained with blood. The pillows were torn also and slung across the room. Wood and glass splinters were scattered across the floor. There was a huge blood stain in front of the window, right next to the man standing there. Blood was splattered on the window too. Ryo let out a quiet sigh. He remembered the murder all to well.

"I've been wondering when you would come for me." The man turned around to look at Ryo. "The ghost of my dead son has come to take revenge on me." Ryo's head turned slightly to the side as Mr. Akiyama sighed.

"So I'm a ghost? I don't feel like a ghost." Mr. Akiyama ignored him.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, Ryo Alan Akiyama." Ryo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What is he talking about?_ Ryo wondered as he watched his father set a square case on the window sill. Mr. Akiyama opened the case and pulled out a silver pistol. Ryo's eyes widened _SHIT!_ _I am so screwed!. _Mr. Akiyama cocked it and pointed it at Ryo. _Wait...I'm dead. Soo it shouldn't hurt me._ Mr. Akiyama sighed and turned the pistol onto himself, pressing it against his temple.

"What are you doing?" Ryo whispered.

"I have taken the lives of my wife and son. The guilt is overwhelming." Mr. Akiyama explained, pulling the trigger.

"WA-"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Takato whispered. Ken nodded in response. The noise that they'd heard had sounded like a gun shot. They stared at the door Ryo had entered not even five minuets ago. "Do you think it's safe?" Ken sighed.

"I think they're dead." Ken slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Ryo lay close by with a bullet to the temple. Mr. Akiyama was in front of the window, gun in hand with the same fate as his son. Ken looked over at Takato. "This is where we come in. It's time to get rid of the bodies." Takato nodded and the two of them set to work.

* * *

Alice sat in the waiting room with Rika's parents and grandmother, hoping to god that Henry was going to be okay. She hadn't heard back from Jeri and nobody seemed to be able to find Rika. Kazu and Kenta had left to go help look for Rika, leaving Alice to try and answer Rumoko's questions...without revealing the truth of what happened.

"He's in a coma, Alice! Tell us the truth!" Janyu shouted as Alice sighed. This was not as easy as she's hoped.

"RIKA!" Rumoko yelled with relief, watching her daughter run into the hospital with Jeri right behind her. "Oh, thank heavens!" Rika came to a halt right next to Alice.

"Where's Henry?"

"The doctors have him. They won't let anybody back there." Alice replied. Rika nodded in response and let herself slide into one of the chairs. Jeri sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Rika." Alice whispered.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." They all looked up as the door to the waiting room opened. Ken and Takato walked in.

"Alice, it's time for us to go." Ken murmured. Alice shook her head.

"I can't leave yet!"

"Our work is done." Ken stated. "We have no buisness here. Ryo's gone, so are we."

"But...Henry..." She whispered. Ken sighed.

"You should know better." Alice looked away from him. "You promised."

"I know."

"Then lets go!" She nodded and looked over at Rika.

"Will you call me?"

"Sure." Rika whispered. Just as Alice and Ken left, a doctor walked up to them.

"Mister Wong?" Janyu came up to him.

"Yes?"

"We've had to put Henry on life support. It's unclear if he will survive or not, but if he does. It's not likely that he will wake up." Rumoko gasped. Rika just stared. Jeri and Takato sat there in utter shock.

"I see," Janyu whispered. "what do we do now?"

"All you can do is wait." The doctor replied.

* * *

Alice stood up. She felt guilty for doing this to Ken, but she had no other choice. He wasn't going to let her stay at the hospital with Henry...without a little persuasion.

"Dammit, Alice!" Ken shouted, struggling against the tape that bound his hands and feet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, running out of the room. Ken watched her.

"I HOPE HE DIES!" He yelled after her.

**I'm sorry it's short, but this is the way  
****it has to be because I'm just like that.****  
You'll understand why I did it this way in the next  
chapter. I hope you enjoyed. 1 chappy left! :D**

**Bee lya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of **_**And After That.**_**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Three years ago, many horrible things happened to the Tamers. The loss of a teammate was about the worst thing they could of ever imagined. They found out about the abusive life said teammate lived and tried to help him get out of it, but it only resulted in his death. The Tamers found it hard to cope. They had lost him twice and were on the verge of losing another one.

Alice sat quietly in the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Rika had gone to the waiting room as did her parents and her grandmother. They couldn't watch what was about to happen, but Alice was determined to be there with him...every step of the way. The doctors and nurses had taken very good care of Henry for the three years he had been there. They kept his hair cut and clean, took care of his hygiene, made sure he was healthy. The poor kid was still on life support though and the doctors planned on flipping the switch today. Janyu was finally ready to let his son go and had told the doctors this earlier that morning. Alice didn't have a choice, but to accept the fact that Henry was going to die today.

The doctor walked in and noticed Alice. "Do you need a moment?" He asked. Alice met his gaze from where she was perched in the very uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Please?" The doctor nodded and turned to leave. "Can I do it?" He stopped at her question with his hand on the door nob.

"It's not procedure. The parents are usually the ones to do it, but since they refuse...I'll let is slide."

"Thank you!" She whispered gratefully. The doctor never said anything, he just left. Alice stood up and came to rest next to Henry's bedside. She stared at his coma induced face. He looked as if he were sleeping. He had a peaceful look about him that made her smile. Alice took Henry's hand in hers and squeezed it. "It'll be okay, Henry." She whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead. She then rested her forehead against his and sighed as he drew in a breath and let it out. It tickled against her lips. She brushed her fingers against his cheek. Alice remembered where every cut and bruise had been. Henry had only one scar from that night: the gash that had gone down his chest and stomach. She remembered him smiling at her before the doctors had taken him and she remembered a nurse coming back, not even three minuets later, to inform them that he had fallen into a coma. She remembered the few tears that fell, but she had been confident that he would wake up, now...she wasn't so sure he would and now...she was never going to find out. Alice kissed him on the cheek and stood up straight, her eyes landing on the switch that would end his life. She flipped it and looked up at the heart monitor, but his heart never stopped. It continued beating strongly. Alice stared at the monitor in shock. How was his heart still beating if his life depended on that switch? She felt pressure in her hand. She looked down to see his hand gripping hers. Alice looked up at his face and watched as his eyes slowly opened.

"A-Alice?" He croaked, his eyes meeting hers. She nodded as the tears made their way down her cheeks. Henry sat up straight, noticing that he was fully clothed in a black T-shirt and jeans. He looked back at Alice in confusion as he pulled off everything he was hooked up to except the heart monitor. He leaned down and let his hand followed the wire until he found the plug and unplugged it, then he unhooked himself from that also.

"You don't remember." She stated and fell against him. He hugged her.

"Bits and pieces, a lot of it is just black."

"It's probably for the best."

"What happened after Ryo saved us?" Henry whispered. He noticed her grip tighten around him.

"You fell into a coma."

"For how long?" Alice didn't answer. Henry pushed her away from him. "How long?" He repeated.

"Three years." Henry's eyes widened.

"THREE YEARS!" She nodded as he looked away from her in shock.

"I was here everyday...just in case you were to wake up..." She admitted. She felt kind of stupid for saying so. What did he care if she was there or not.

"I heard you talking to me." He murmured. Alice's eyebrows furrowed.

"Really?" He nodded. "What did I say?" He didn't answer and when Henry didn't look at her, she new exactly what she had said and regretted it.

**Flashback :D**

_ Alice pulled herself up onto Henry's bed and moved her fingers through his hair. The cuts on his cheeks were almost completely healed and the bruises almost completely faded. She smiled at him._

"_Ya know, Henry, I'm kind of upset that now I have guts enough to tell you my true feelings and you're in a coma. The doctor says there's a chance you can hear me, but I seriously doubt it." Alice sighed and looked away from his gorgeous face. "I had planned on admitting that I like you more than a friend when we were at the park together, but everything went really wrong. I was going to tell you while we were trapped in that room, but Ryo showed up and then you went into a coma. I keep wondering if you ever felt the same,but I doubt...I mean you're so smart and I know the only reason you agreed to hang out with me was to be nice. You didn't want to hurt me and I love you for that." She looked back at his face and couldn't say anymore._

**End Flashback D:**

Alice turned away from him and went over to stand by the window, looking out at the pond. The sun reflected off of it, blinding her, but she didn't look away because it kept her from looking at him.

Henry stood up and noticed his wallet on the bedside table. He picked it up and shoved it in his back pocket. He stared at Alice's back in wonder. She had been there in that room everyday for three years waiting for him to wake up. What had he put her through? It had to of been hard...really hard on her. Henry needed to tell her the truth, he owed her that.

"You were wrong." He began, coming to stand behind her. "I didn't hang out with you that night just to be nice. I did it because I wanted to, not because I felt like I had to. I liked you, I liked you a lot." His voice trailed off as Alice turned around. "You've been here for me these past three years and I'm thankful for that. You don't know how happy I was when I woke up and it was you that I saw standing there...but I'm sorry you had to go through that though. You shouldn't have. You're the amazing one, Alice. You truly are an amazing person." Alice was teary-eyed as Henry gave her a small half smile. "I'm here now." He whispered. "If you'll take me." Alice put her hand on his cheek.

"Don't even think like that!" She whispered. Henry took hold of her hand and pressed his lips against the inside of her wrist, causing more tears to fall down her pink tinted cheeks. Alice then let her lips brush against his. She pulled away almost immediately, embarrassed at what she'd just done. Henry took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips, just as the door opened. They heard a gasp and both looked towards the door. Rika stood there, frozen in shock at the sight of her older brother standing there...awake and alive.

"Rika." Henry whispered. Rika responded by running and throwing her arms around him. He caught her automatically and hugged her close.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint." He heard her laugh.

"You didn't." Henry pulled away. Rika was in tears, just like Alice had been.

"Look what I've done to you!" He mumbled. "On top of everything else you were going through!" Rika shook her head.

"I'm just happy your awake. I love you, Henry." She said hugging him again.

"I love you too." Henry pulled Alice against him too, hugging her and his sister close to him. He'd put both of them through so much pain and there was nothing he could do to take it back. The door opened again to reveal Janyu, Rumoko and their grandmother. Their eyes were wide and they seemed pretty surprised themselves. "Come to say your final goodbyes?" Henry asked. "If so, bye." He waved. Henry kissed Rika on the forehead and gave Alice a peck on the lips. "There's one more mission I have yet to complete." He said, looking from Alice to Rika. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Alice whispered. He smiled at her.

"I will."

"We'll be at home." Rika added. Henry nodded at her and walked past the shocked family and made his way down the hallway. When he got to the waiting room heard his name.

"HENRY!" He looked back to meet the gaze of his father. Henry raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Suzie." Henry shook his head.

"I've forgiven you for a lot of things, dad. I forgave you when you sent the digimon away, because you had a probable reason for it. None of your excuses have been probable. You haven't provided me with a good enough reason to forgive you for taking my little sister away from me." Henry replied and walked out of the double doors of the hospital. He looked around. The Old Wicker Mansion wasn't to far away from here. All Henry had to do was cross the street, go into the heart of the woods and find a clearing with a creepy old house on it. I took him a few hours to actually find the mansion, but once he did there was no turning back.

Henry walked into the creepy house, jumping at every sound that was made. The last time he was in this place was still fresh in his mind as if it had been yesterday. Since he had been in a coma, it really had been yesterday for him because that was the last time he was awake.

Henry came to a stop in front of the staircase. This was where it was supposed to be. Henry drew in a deep breath and lifted up the first stair. Under the stair was a hidden freezer. Henry lifted the lid and did what he had come here to do. Fulfill a promise to Azulongmon.

* * *

Rika sat in the living room with Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Alice. She had invited the other four so they could see Henry. She had also decided to get a little pay back and told Terriermon why Henry had almost died.

Henry walked in just as Terriermon started screaming: "YOU WERE PLANNING ON KILLING HENRY WITHOUT TELLING ME! THAT'S MY PARTNER!" Alice grabbed hold of Terriermon just as he tried to dive at Janyu.

"Knock it off Terriermon. It's not like I'm dead." Alice let go of Terriermon so he could be with Henry. Terriermon flew to his partner and grabbed hold of him rubbing his cheek against Henry's.

"I missed you so much, Henry! I was good while you were gone. I wasn't rude once...okay maybe once, twice tops!" Henry laughed and hugged his little digimon.

"I missed you too, Terriermon." Henry's eyes landed on Rika. "Ya know, revenge is never the answer little sister." Rika came up to him and grinned.

"I disagree big brother." She murmured innocently. He smiled at her.

"I've I got a present for you." Rika's eyebrows raised.

"What?" Henry shrugged.

"Well, It's really from Azulongmon. It's pretty old. I was supposed to give it to you three years ago for your birthday, but...uh...I was a little preoccupied in my very uncomfortable coma." Rika smiled and hugged him.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Henry smirked.

"You won't be say that when you see what it is. What you'll say is: 'Why the hell didn't you wake your lazy ass up and give this to me sooner!'." Rika's eyes narrowed in response. Henry pushed the front door open. There were gasps shared around the room.

"Dude, I am sooooo _not_ old!" Henry laughed as Rika's jaw dropped and her narrowed eyes widened.

"Ryo?" She whispered. Ryo gave her one of his precious smiles that she had learned to love. Her shock faded quickly. "How long are you here this time?"

"What, no hug? No punch in the face?" Rika didn't answer and wasn't amused. Ryo's smile faded as he became serious. "Hopefully, I _will_," He glanced at Henry, who grinned. "be old when I die for the third time."

"You're staying this time?" He nodded.

"My heart beats and everything. The whole nine yards." Ryo got quiet for a moment. "And hey, being that it has been three years, I'll understand if you've-"

"Are you doubting you ability to make the girls fall for you?" Rika asked. Now she was amused. Ryo shrugged.

"Nah, I just...don't exactly doubt your ability to get over me." Rika came over to the doorway and hugged him. Ryo held her tightly, until he saw what she was wearing and pulled away. "Is that my hoodie?" Ryo asked staring at the black and green hoodie she was wearing.

"No..." Rika murmured.

"It is!"

"Well, its not like you needed it!"

"Oh real sensitive, Rika!" They could hear the other Tamers and digimon cracking up.

"What do you expect? You were dead, I was cold! It's plain and simple, Ryo. You didn't need it, I did."

"Why couldn't you have worn one of yours?"

"Because you left me at _your_ house!"

"But that's my favorite hoodie!"

"So? You were dead!" Ryo sighed in defeat and gave her grin.

"I love you, Pumpkin." Rika leaned up and kissed him. She kissed him long and hard. She put everything she had into it. Every emotion she had felt for the last three years about him and all the hell she had gone through because of it. There was just no way he couldn't have felt them and when she pulled away, the guilty look in his eyes led her to believe that he had. Rika smiled at him.

"I love you too, Twerp." Ryo didn't smile back.

"Are you positive this time?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but you're not getting _my_ hoodie back." That brought his beautiful smile back to his lips. As Rika leaned up to kiss him again her mother started screaming at her.

"RIKA NONAKA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOY!" Rika rolled her eyes. Ryo was watching Rumoko's face turn purple. Rika put her hand on his cheek and pulled his mouth back to hers, kissing him tenderly and passionately...for the first time.

**Okay, you guys. This was the end  
of _And After That._ I'm going to miss  
this story sooooo much!  
Thanks soooo much of your reviews  
and your support!**

**R&R**

**Bee lya**


End file.
